Decida se InuYasha!
by daani
Summary: Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo e já vou avisando que ficou muuuito pequeno... Espero muitas reviews para ter inspiração para continuar escrevendo outras fics... Também espero que gostem... Dêem suas criticas e sugestões!
1. Decidase InuYasha!

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic! Eu escrevi porque eu tenho raiva da indecisão do InuYasha em relação ao amor... Uma hora é a Kagome, outra hora é a Kikyo... Aqui eu farei ele se decidir logo!

PS.: Eu detesto a Kikyo, mas não tenho nada contra quem gosta dela, viu?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lá estava Kagome Higurashi. Uma colegial que pode ir para a era feudal através de um poço. Ela voltava de mais um dia cansativo no colégio, e pensava...

'Será que ele sente o mesmo que eu? Bom... E daí se não sentir? Sou uma boba mesmo... Eu sei que ele gosta da Kikyo... Afinal, ela é bonita, forte e também gosta dele. Por que continuo pensando em você, InuYashaaa!'

Kagome estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que, quando "acordou" estava na beira do Poço Comedor de Ossos, quase pulando dentro dele...

"Para com isso garota! Você merece descansar depois de uma semana de provas. Calma..." falou para si mesma

XXXXX

"Quando ela vai voltar?" - impaciente, InuYasha se encontrava na beira do Poço na era Feudal.

"Detesto quando a Kagome vai para casa." - Sango estava sentada no chão

"Ela vai voltar só amanhã, InuYasha... E você sabe disso..." - Miroku respondeu

XXXXX

: Ela esta na outra era, hmm? Bom saber... Ele voltará para mim, concerteza!

XXXXX

"Voltei." - disse Kagome, não muito animada como todos os dias.

"Oi filha! Como foi a escola?" – falou a mãe de Kagome.

passa um tempo e Kagome não responde nada

Kagomeeee? – a Sra. Higurashi falou mais alto.

"Hã? Desculpa mãe! Estou meio distraída hoje..". – Kagome finalmente tinha acordado de seus pensamentos amorosos com InuYasha.

"É eu to vendo, querida... Por que você não lava o rosto?" – respondeu a Sra. Higurashi, meio sem graça.

Kagome subiu para o seu quarto ainda pensando...

'Inu... Eu te amo... Mas tenho medo de você não corresponder aos meus sentimentos... Amanhã finalmente estarei ao seu lado! Que saudades!'

Depois, Kagome arrumou sua mochila com comida e outras coisas, adiantou os devers e mergulhou na banheira com água quentinha e muitos perfumes... Mas... Ela continuava a pensar no...

XXXXX

"INUYASHA! Você sabe como a Kagome fica brava quando você vai na casa dela!" – Sango brigava com InuYasha que teimava falando que ia buscar Kagome.

"Mas eu vou buscá-la... Só isso... O que que tem de mais?" – InuYasha continuava teimando igual uma criança quando quer doce.

"InuYasha você sabe que a Sango tem razão..." – Miroku tentava acalmar a fera, que era InuYasha...

InuYasha apenas ficou com raiva e foi saltando para uma floresta...

"Ele não tem jeito..." – Sango suspirou...

É um caso perdido... (xD) - respondeu Miroku...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Não percam o próximo capítulo! Kagome volta para a era Feudal e recebe uma surpresa inesperada!- InuYasha virou narrador...

Não percam as próximas aventuras de InuYasha! – Kagome e InuYasha finalizam juntos...

começa a músiquinha de encerramento

Sim, sim... Eu sei... Ficou minúsculo! Mas já estou trabalhando no segundo capítulo... Espero que seja maior... xDD

Reviews please!


	2. O Amor Verdadeiro Vençe Tudo

Capítulo II

XXXXX

Seis horas da manhã e Kagome estava no banheiro tomando uma ducha fria para acordar. Depois trocou de roupa, tomou café da manhã reforçado, deixou um bilhete para a família e pulou no Poço Comedor de Ossos.

XXXXX

InuYasha estava emburrado (novidade ¬¬) no meio da floresta. Sem saber o que fazer agora, se sentou.

"Olá InuYasha" - ? falou do tipo "eu sou A poderosa!" (xD)

InuYasha arregalou os olhos e o coração bateu forte.

"Kikyo! Onde esteve todo esse tempo?"

"Não interessa... O que importa é que estamos juntos novamente!" Dizendo isso Kikyo abraçou InuYasha.

Ele sentia saudades daquela mulher (na verdade barro, mas é tudo a mesma coisa xD desculpa quem gosta da Kikyo...) e a abraçou também...

XXXXX

"Kagome! Ainda bem que chegou! O InuYasha estava impaciente..." Sango recebeu a amiga com um abraço

"Oi Sango! Oi Miroku!" Kagome olhou para os lados... "Cadê o InuYasha?"

"Ele foi todo emburrado para aquela direção" Miroku apontou para o meio de uma florestinha que estava ao norte deles.

"Ah, obrigada Miroku! Olha me desculpem, mas eu preciso muuuuito falar com InuYasha, ok?" Dizendo isso Kagome foi correndo, sem esperar a resposta dos amigos, para a direção que Miroku tinha falado.

"Devemos ir junto?" Sango estava preocupada com a amiga.

"Não. Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Afinal, você está aqui comigo e isso é o que importa!" Miroku segurou a mão de Sango e ela corou um pouco depois de ouvir essas doces palavras. Principalmente vindo de Miroku.

XXXXX

Kagome chegou, parou de correr e foi andando para não se cansar. Mas depois, ela não conseguiu andar mais pois estava paralisada.

"Hã? Mas... Não pode ser... Aquele é o InuYasha!" Kagome falava baixinho com si mesma... Tinha acontecido o que ela mais temia. Ela viu a cena e ficou apenas olhando, parada como se ela fosse invisível. Os lábios de seu querido InuYasha beijavam uma bela moça de blusa larga branca e saia comprida e vermelha. Todos a chamavam de... Kikyo. Kagome sabia que antes de conhecer InuYasha, Kikyo já tinha tido alguns casos de amor com ele. Uma gota de lágrima pura e brilhante escorreu pelo rosto de Kagome e caiu em uma poça de água no chão.

As orelhas de InuYasha mexeram, ele olhou para os lados e viu Kagome parada como uma boba. Ela estava muito abalada e isso estava bem visível.

"Desculpa, eu não queria interromper" Kagome saiu correndo deixando várias lágrimas caírem. InuYasha se sentiu tão culpado pela tristeza da garota que deixou Kikyo (na verdade tinha se esquecido dela) e correu atrás de Kagome.

"Kagomeeee! Espera!" InuYasha segurou o braço de Kagome "Eu posso explicar!"

Kagome se virou e olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos cheios d'água "Me deixa InuYasha!"

"Mas Kagome! Precisamos conversar!"

"SENTA!"

InuYasha caiu de cara e no chão e não conseguiu se levantar pois Kagome repetia a palavra "Senta" umas 5 vezes enquanto corria...

Quando chegou onde seus amigos estavam, Miroku estava com a marca vermelha em formato de uma mão e Sango estava com raiva, mas ao ver sua amiga chorando esqueceu esse sentimento.

"O que aconteceu, Kagome?" Sango chegou perto de Kagome e viu que ela estava muito triste.

"Sango... Eles se beijaram..." Kagome abraçou Sango.

"Eles quem?" Sango não entendia nada, mas acariciava a cabeça de Kagome tentando acalmá-la.

"A... A Kikyo e o InuYasha" Kagome queria morrer! Não agüentava mais... Ela sabia que ela não ia conseguir esconder seus sentimentos sobre InuYasha, então desabafou tudo de uma vez.

"Sango... Eu amo o InuYasha... Mas eu sei que ele gosta da Kikyo... O que eu faço?" Kagome enxugou suas lágrimas... Já tinha sido dramática demais.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Kagome? Acho que você deve escutar o que o InuYasha tem a dizer. Ele gosta de você, SIM! Mas também gosta de Kikyo, e você sabe por que." Sango foi muito sincera dessa vez... Mas isso ajudou a Kagome se tocar de uma vez.

"Nossa... O InuYasha é tão pervertido... Fica com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo!" Miroku deixou escapar essa frase...

"Olha quem fala... ¬¬" Sango respondeu no mesmo instante... Até parecia que ele era um santinho que não lia as mãos das garotas falando que elas teriam muitos filhos e perguntando se não queria ter um desses com ele... Mas isso era outro caso... O caso agora era a Kagome!

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem razão, Sango!" Kagome depois de pensar muito respondeu.

"O que! Você também acha que eu sou mais pervertido que o InuYasha, Kagome!" Miroku se espantou... A única coisa que ele queria era ter um filho! Mas pedir para todas as garotas já era de mais, né?

"Para de gracinha, Miroku! A Kagome vai é falar com o InuYasha, né?" Sango estava irritada pela perversidade do monge.

"É... É isso que eu vou fazer. Já volto... Tenho que achar o InuYasha!" Kagome estava confiante e já tinha esquecido sua tristeza.

"Não vai precisar me achar, Kagome!" InuYasha estava atrás de Kagome com uma cara meio amassada por causa do poder de seu colar.

"Miroku, vamos dar uma volta?" Sango agiu rapidamente. Kirara cresceu, esperou Sango e Miroku subirem e saiu voando.

"O que você queria comigo?" InuYasha mesmo abalado ainda era mal-educado... (¬¬)

"Eu... Só... Queria... Só queria dizer que..." Kagome foi automaticamente do estado triste para o estado envergonhado e nervoso.

"Kagome... Pode falar..." InuYasha tentou acalma-la. Ele reparou que ela estava muito nervosa.

"InuYasha..." Kagome falou o nome de seu amado baixinho e carinhosamente. "Eu... Eu te amo!" O coração de ambos bateu forte. Os dois se amavam igualmente. O amor que InuYasha sentiu por Kagome era mil vezes maior do que o amor que ele sentia por Kikyo. Ele esqueceu completamente de que tinha deixado Kikyo sozinha no meio da floresta (xD)... Kagome tinha esquecido também que Sango e Miroku estavam sozinhos voando, com a Kirara, mas ela era apenas uma gatinha youkai...

Com um gesto de amor puro por Kagome, InuYasha se aproximou devagar e a beijou. Kagome se sentia no céu!

"Eu também te amo, Kagome..." InuYasha falou baixinho e amorosamente... Mas ele demonstrou um amor infinito por ela... Kagome teve vontade de gritar bem alto que ela era a garota mais feliz do mundo, pois seu amor tinha sido correspondido... Mas ela se segurou e apenas beijou InuYasha também demonstrando estar muito feliz.

XXXXX

"InuYasha... Seu idiota... Me trocou por uma humana comum... Não pense que tudo vai ficar assim..." Uma pedra misteriosamente bate na cabeça de Kikyo e ela esquece tudo! "Hã? Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu?"

"Yeeess! Acertei em cheio!" Sango comemorava baixinho com Miroku.

"Nossa Sango... Você tem boa mira até mesmo com uma pedra!" Miroku estava impressionado... Kirara miou como um gesto de felicidade...

Bom... Ai tah o segundo capítulo que eu escrevi graças a Mali Higurashi que comentou na minha FanFic... Fikei taum feliz que terminei o segundo Cap... Obrigada Mali-chan!

Ai esta o cap que vc pediu!


End file.
